


Sana May 'Tayo'

by saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: Prompt #159Labs kita, Okey ka lang? au!The classic “OO kaibigan mo ako, kaibigan mo LANG ako and I made the biggest mistake of falling in love with my bestfriend” au! Inlababo si Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niyang si Jongin.





	Sana May 'Tayo'

**Author's Note:**

> Medyo malaki yung pagswerve ko from the movie pero sana maenjoy ninyo pa rin ito. Salamat sa pagsuporta sa ficfest na ito.

Tatlong araw…

Sa loob ng tatlong araw, magbabago ang mundo ni Kyungsoo.

Pangalawang linggo na ng Enero, nakababa na sa holiday high ang mga tao at balik na ulit sa regular programming ang buhay ng lahat. Pero para kay Kyungsoo ay nagsisimula nang muli ang panibagong feeling ng high… high on love, high on kilig kaso andun din yong borderline na sakit, kasi tangina in love siya sa bestfriend niya at ilang taon na niya itong itinatago sa kanya.

Sa pangalawang linggo ng Enero, magsisimulang muli ang tradisyon nilang magbestfriend. Tatlong araw, na magsisimula sa birthday ni Kyungsoo at magtatapos sa kaarawan ng bestfriend niya na si Jongin. Tatlong araw na halos buong araw silang magkasama at gets na yun ng mga taong nakapaligid nila na para bang may invisible na ribbon na nakatali sa kanilang dalawa.

**January 12**

Hindi na nagulat si Kyungsoo nang paggising niya nang umagang iyon ay mga binting nakadagan sa tiyan niya at may brasong nakapatong sa dibdib niya. As usual koala mode na naman sa pagtulog si Jongin at sa kanya nakayakap ang bestfriend niya. Hindi naman sa nagrereklamo si Kyungsoo, hello? aarte pa ba siya? Sino namang magrereklamo kung sa pagmulat mo ay nakayakap sayo ang taong matagal mo nang minamahal, kahit palihim at kahit mahirap huminga kasi medyo mabigat bigat din ang nakadagan na binti.

Kahit na nagmamaka-awa na ang pantog niya ay steady lang si Kyungsoo sa kama niya, ayaw niyang magising bigla si Jongin kapag nagtangka siyang gumalaw sa pwesto niya. Alam niyang ilang gabi nang puyat si Jongin dahil back to thesis-ing ito after the holidays at talagang nilagari niya sa paggawa ng mga nakaraang gabi para _“solong solo mo ko this weekend! Thesis who?!”_ Jongin’s words not his. Parang batang napapabungisngis si Kyungsoo sa kilig nang maalala niya itong sinasabi sa kanya kagabi ni Jongin.

Sa totoo lang ay muntik na siyang magtampo kay Jongin kagabi dahil alas dose na at birthday na niya pero wala pa ring umaakyat na Jongin sa hagdang nakasabit sa balkonahe ng kwarto niya.

Busy-busyhan siya kunwari sa tablet niya nang pumasok sa kwarto niya si Jongin.

“12:14 na, ngayon ka lang nalate sa birthday ko.” Bungad ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

“Ano ka ba, sinadya ko yun. 12 birthday mo, 14 birthday ko, oh di ba oras natin yan.” Nakangiting pagpapalusot ni Jongin. “Sorry na, medyo na in the moment ako kanina sa pagsusulat ng thesis, sinamantala ko lang ng konti. Alam mo naman may love-hate relationship yung utak at kamay ko pag naggagawa ako ng thesis, minsan na lang sila mag-unite sinamantala ko na…”

“Wag ka na magtampo, solong solo mo ako this weekend! Thesis who?! Kaya eto na…” Inilabas ni Jongin ang dala niyang cupcake na nilagyan niya ng sariling decoration at sinindihan ang kandilang nasa gitna nito. Isa sa maraming tradisyong ginagawa nila tuwing sumasapit ang tatlong araw na napakaimportante sa kanila.

“Happy Birthday Soo, ang pinakamamahal kong bestfriend! Wish muna…” 

Ipinikit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata at humiling sa kung sino mang nakakarinig ng puso niyang matagal nang umaasa.

_“Sana naman next year, wala na yung bestfriend sa greeting niya. Sana next year hanggang dun na lang sa ‘pinakamamahal ko’”_

Nakangising inimulat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata at hinipan ang kandila.

“Happy birthday! Anong wish mo?” 

“Secret! Bawal sabihin baka hindi magkatotoo…” 

“Lagi na lang secret, para namang hindi mo ko bestfriend. Bakit ako, lagi ko naman sinasabi sayo yung wish ko pag birthday ko pero nagkakatotoo pa rin naman yung wish ko.”

“Saka ko na lang sasabihin sayo kapag nagkatotoo na…”

“Halos limang taon mo na sinasabi sa akin yan ah. Yun pa rin yung wish mo? Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin nagkakatotoo yung wish mo?”

Ngumiti na lamang si Kyungsoo. _ Limang taon na ba? Limang birthday ko na pala ang lumipas simula nang marealize ko na hindi na pala bestfriend ang tingin ko sayo. _

“Wag ka ngang nangingialam ng wish ng may wish. Lika na nga, umpisahan natin yung movie, makaabot man lang tayo ng kalahati bago mo ko tulugan.” Ini-on na ni Kyungsoo ang projector habang ibinalik naman ni Jongin sa kahon ang cupcake na binili niya at inilagay ito sa maliit na ref ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya. Pagkatapos patayin ni Jongin ang ilaw ay puwesto na ito sa tabi ni Kyungsoo sa kama at sinumulan ang kanilang ‘movie on bed’ tradition.

Natapos ang saglit na pagreminisce ni Kyungsoo nang biglang humigpit ang yakap ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Good morning birthday boy, kanina ka pa gising? Huwag mo kong masyadong titigan baka mahulog ka…” nakangising panukso ni Jongin.

Syempre automatic na nagblush si Kyungsoo kasi _ Ano ba! Ang aga-aga ng pag-atake! Wala naman akong laban don._.

“Ano ba Ni, yung laway mo oh, basa na naman yung unan ko!” pag-iwas ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin tsaka kinuha ang spare na unan at inihampas ito sa katabi. 

“Alis na nga naiihi na ako!” dali-daling itinulak ni Kyungsoo ang braso at binti ni Jongin pagkatapos ay tumakbo sa patungo sa banyo.

Hindo sigurado si Kyungsoo sa dahilan ng mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya, yung pagtakbo niya ba o dahil dun sa sinabi ni Jongin. Nagtago muna siya sa banyo habang sinigurado niya na nakalma na niya ang kanyang sarili. At nang masigurado na niyang hindi na nagwawala ang puso niya ay saka lang siya lumabas pero ang nadatnan niya ay si Jongin na balik sa pagtulog at binabasa na naman ang iba pang side ng unan niya. _ Kahit kailan talaga…_

Wala na sa huwisyo na bumalik sa pagtulog si Kyungsoo kaya kinuha na lang niya ang polaroid camera niya at inilabas ang cupcake na dala kagabi ni Jongin. As per tradition ay kinuhaan niya ito ng litrato, hinintay na madevelop ito ng maayos pagkatapos ay itinabi ni Kyungsoo ito kasama ng mga iba pang litrato ng cupcakes na bigay ni Jongin. Natatawa at may halong kilig na binalikan ni Kyungsoo ang mga litrato. Yung unang cupcake na binigay ni Jongin ay yung literal na CupKeyk tapos ChocoChoco ang ginawang icing saka binudburan ng mini Nips… at least after ng ilang taon ay naglevel up na sa whattatops ang cupcake at tunay na whipped cream na with chocolate syrup at chocolate kisses. Magpapanggap na lang si kyungsoo na hindi siya ang bumili ng mga iyon at nilagay sa kusina nila dahil alam niyang doon mangraraid si Jongin ng ingredients.

“May almusal na kaya?”  
Halos mapatalon si Kyungsoo ng biglang magsalita si Jongin at yumakap mula sa likod niya.

“Ano ba bakit ka ba nanggugulat?!”

“Masyado ka kasing seryoso diyan, ano… tats ka na naman sa pacupcake ko…” proud na sagot ni Jongin.

“Sige na, oo na.. natuwa naman ako sa effort mo pero pwede punasan mo naman yang laway sa pisngi mo bago tuluyang matuyo.”

“Eto naman napakaselan, inaano ka ba ng laway ko, bat kanina mo pa pinapansin…”

“Ilang taon ka na, tuloy laway ka pa rin!” natatawang tukso ni Kyungsoo.

“Ah tulo laway pala ha!” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang ipahid ni Jongin ang mamasa-masa niyang pisngi sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

“KADIRI!!!!!!!!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano ba ang aga-aga nasigaw ka dyan, Kyungsoo.” saway ng ate ni Kyungsoo na pumasok na pala sa kwarto niya.

“Paano naman ate, pinahid ni Jongin yung puro laway na pisngi niya sa pisngi ko… kadiri kaya.” reklamo ni Kyungsoo.

“Eto naman naglalambing lang yang bestfriend mo eh…” natatawang sabi ng ate ni Kyungsoo. “Sige na, tama na yan..baba na daw kayo nakahanda na almusal…”

“Happy birthday nga pala bunsoy, ikikiss sana kita kaso ewwwww…” panunukso ng ate ni Kyungsoo habang itinuturo ang pisnging pinunasan ng laway ni Jongin.

“Hay nako ang lakas mo talaga sa ate ko, kung si kuya yun baka nahampas ka na…” sabi ni Kyungsoo nang makaalis na ate niya.

“Hindi rin, paborito din ako ni Kuya Seungsoo…”

“Sabagay tama ka, wala namang may gusto sa akin…” biglang seryosong sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ay bakit biglang may hugot? Huwag mong minamaliit ang pinakapaborito kong tao sa buong mundo.” Muli ay ikinulong ni Jongin sa mga bisig niya ang nagdadrama niyang bestfriend at saka hinalikan ito sa noo.

“Huwag nang magtampo, birthday mo… bawal ang magdrama.” Isang matamis na ngiti mula kay Jongin at okay na ulit si Kyungsoo, iba talaga kapag marupok.

After breakfast ay balik sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa at dahil natural na homebuddy ang birthday boy, tatambay lang sila sa kwarto maghapon. Movie marathon ulit at ipon nang tulog dahil magroroad trip sila pa-Tagaytay ng madaling araw.

Masaya at kuntento na si Kyungsoo kahit maghapon lang silang nakahilata, nanood sa malaki niyang T.V. at kumakain ng kung ano-anung pagkain. Sino ba namang hindi mag-eenjoy kung ang hilig gawing unan ni Jongin ang hita niya at kunwari out of boredom ay nilalaro niya ang may kahabaan na ring buhok ni Jongin. 

Sino ba namang hindi sasaya kung buong araw mong kasama ang taong mahalaga sa’yo… na kahit isang araw lang ay mamasabi mong sa iyo lang siya.

After lunch ay nakatulog agad si Jongin dahil na rin sa sobrang kabusugan. Sinamantala ito ni Kyungsoo para kuhanin ang kanyang sketchpad at iguhit si Jongin. Matagal na niya itong gawain, halos mapuno na nga yung sketchpad ng mga potrait ni Jongin…ganun siya karupok. Hindi alam ni Jongin ito, hindi ipinapaalam ni Kyungsoo, magaling siyang magtago…parang feelings lang niya.

* * *

**January 13**

Alas-tres pa lang ng umaga ay gising na si Kyungsoo, katatapos lang niya maligo at ginising na niya si Jongin para ito naman ang maligo.

“NiNi gising na…” marahang ginising ni Kyungsoo ang bestfriend niya.

Hindi talaga morning person si Jongin pero para kay Kyungsoo handa siyang gumising ng maaga, kaya naman nang maramdaman niyang may yumugyog sa kanya ay napabukas na siya agad ng mata. Pero imbis na bumangon sa kama ay hinigit niya pahiga si Kyungsoo.

“Five minutes pa…” ingit-lambing ni Jongin.

“Ano ba hindi pa tuyo buhok ko, mababasa unan ko.” reklamo ni Kyungsoo. (Pabebe mode)

“Oh di ayan, dyan ka umunan sa dibdib ko, ten minutes na ha, sinira mo yung five minutes ko eh…” sagot ni Jongin habang nakayakap kay Kyungsoo na halos nakahiga na sa ibabaw niya.

Tameme naman si Kyungsoo, busy siya sa pagpapakalma ng puso niya…_kese nemen merupok nge eh! _

“Jongin, 3:30 na ligo ka na para makaalis na tayo…ayokong abutan ng trapik sa daan.” sabi maya-maya ni Kyungsoo.

“Ok po…” antok pa ring sabi ni Jongin sabay halik sa noo ni Kyungsoo na ilang inches lang ang layo sa labi niya pagkatapos ay niluwagan na niya ang yakap kay Kyungsoo para makatayo na silang dalawa.

In a daze si Kyungsoo, narinig na niyang sumara ang pinto ng banyo, tanda nang pagpasok sa loob ni Jongin pero hindi makagalaw si Kyungsoo na nakaupo lang sa kama niya. Hindi kinakaya ng puso niya ang mga pag-atake ni Jongin. Mahirap magpanggap na hindi ka kinilikig when all the bones in your body is vibrating with happiness.

Buti na lang kahit papaano ay nakarecover na si Kyungsoo nang lumabas na si Jongin ng banyo. Dali-dali siyang nagkunwaring nag-aayos ng bag na dadalhin niya.

Alas-kwatro na rin ng umaga nang makaalis sila ng bahay nila Kyungsoo. Gamit nila ang kotse ni Kyungsoo at syempre si Kyungsoo ang may hawak ng manibela. May baon silang sandwich para sa light breakfast, saka na sila totodo ng breakfast kapag nakarating na sila ng Tagaytay.

Wala naman talaga silang nakaplanong itinerary, Sky Ranch lang ang na-isip nila nung binalak nilang mag-Tagaytay para sa birthday nila. Tamang gala lang, on-the-spot na lang kung saan makursunadahan, ang mahalaga nag-eenjoy silang dalawa.

After lunch ay pumasok na sila nang Sky Ranch, syempre diretso sila sa ferris wheel. Mula sa taas ay kita nila ang buong park, hindi naman ganun karami ang mga rides kaya nagkakantsawan ang dalawa na sasakyan nila lahat ng pwedeng sakyan. After ng ferris wheel ay sumakay sila sa viking, rollercoaster, drop tower, bump cars at kung ano-ano pang rides, kahit nga yung mga pambata pinatulan nila. 

Muntik nang magpanic si Kyungsoo nang sa kalagitnaan ng pag-iikot nila ay nawala si Jongin sa tabi niya. Iniikot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mata para hanapin ang bestfriend niya hangga’t sa nakita niya itong busy sa paglalaro ng prize game.

“Ano ka ba! Bigla-bigla ka na lang nawawala, hindi ka nagsasabing gusto mong maglaro dito?” inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend.

“Wait lang Soo, kukuhanin ko yun para sayo…” seryosong sagot ni Jongin habang itinuturo ang malaking bear na nakadisplay.

Hinayaan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan, hindi naman sa wala siyang bilib kay Jongin…alam niya lang na mahirap talaga manalo sa mga larong ganun. Kaya naman, nagulat siya nang mapasigaw si Jongin sa tabi niya sabay turo sa ring na nakapasok na sa bote.

“Yung malaking bear po…” masayang sabi ni Jongin sa staff. Agad naman niya ibinigay ang napanalunan niyang teddy bear kay Kyungsoo. “Happy Birthday Soo!”

“Ang cute no parang ako lang.. ayan ha may proxy na ako na lagi mong pwedeng yakapin…”proud pa na sabi ni Jongin.

Natameme na naman si Kyungsoo, nagooverload na naman kasi ang puso niya. Nginitian na lang niya si Jongin na proud pa rin sa pagkapanalo niya.

After ng kanilang late dinner ay balik na ang dalawa sa Manila.

* * *

**January 14**

Monday na ulit at may pasok na pero kahit ganun ay tuloy pa rin ang tradisyon ng magkaibigan. Nang makauwi sila kagabi ay sa bahay naman ni Jongin natulog si Kyungsoo, umuwi lang ito kinaumagahan para maghanda sa pagpasok.

Hinihintay ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa may kotse. Mula sa kinatatayuan niya, naririnig niya ang malakas na pag-aaway ng parents ni Jongin. 

“Oh di ba mahal na mahal nila ako, birthday na birthday ko ang aga-aga nilang nagpapatayan.” Medyo inis na sabi ni Jongin pagkatapos ay pumasok na siya sa kotse ni Kyungsoo sabay hagis ng bag niya sa back seat.

Wala na lang ikinomento si Kyungsoo tungkol dun, palagi na lang kasing ganun.. sanay na siya… sanay na si Jongin. At dahil siya ang bestfriend ni Jongin, alam niya na kahit mukhang binabalewala lang ni Jongin ang tungkol sa parents niya, alam niyang masyado na ring nasasaktan si Jongin sa nangyayari sa pamilya niya. Kaya naman mas madalas niyang iniispoil si Jongin, para kahit paano maramdaman niya na hindi siya nag-iisa.

“Happy Birthday daw sabi ni Mama…” iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang naka-lock&lock na agahan na ipinabalot ng nanay niya para talaga kay Jongin.

“Ayun ayos…love na love talaga ako ni Tita.” masayang binuksan ni Jongin ang lalagyan at agad na inupakan ang pagkain habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nagsimula nang magmaneho.

Nang makarating na sila sa university nila at nakapagpark na si Kyungsoo, nagkunwari si Kyungsoo na may hinahanap siya sa bag niya para mautusan niya si Jongin.

“Jongin, pakuha naman ng laptop bag ko sa trunk.”

“Huh? Bakit nasa trunk ang laptop mo?” pagtatakang tanong ni Jongin, hindi naman kasi ugali ni Kyungsoo na ilagay dun ang laptop bag niya pero tumayo pa rin siya at ginawa ang ipinapakiusap ng kaibigan.

Nang mabuksan na ni Jongin ang likod ng kotse ni Kyungsoo ay hindi bag ang tumambad sa kanya kungdi gitara.

“Happy Birthday Nini…” Nakangiting bati ni Kyungsoo na nasa tabi na ni Jongin bigla.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang gitara at ibinigay kay Jongin.

“Sa akin ‘to?” naguguluhang tanong ni Jongin sa bestfriend niya.

“Di ba nasira yung gitara mo nung hinagis ng Papa mo, kaya ayan binilhan kita. Happy Birthday…”

Sa sobrang saya ay napatalon si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at mahigpit itong niyakap. Plano niya kasi talaga na bumili ng bagong gitara kaso hindi pa sapat ang ipon niya.

“Thank you Soo, the best ka talaga…”

“Ang sweet naman, ang aga-aga…” pabirong tukso ni Chanyeol na hindi namalayan ng magbestfriend na nakapag-park na pala sa tabi ng kotse ni Kyungsoo. “Happy Birthday sa inyong dalawa, nasaan ang yakap ko?”

“Salamat sa bati pero ako lang pwedeng yumakap…” sagot ni Jongin.

“Eto kung makabakod kay Kyungsoo, bakit syota ka ba? Bestfriend ka di ba… bestfriend hindi syota…” tukso muli ni Chanyeol.

“Basta ayaw….” nagbelat pa si Jongin kay Chanyeol.

“Tsk, pafall ka na naman Jongin…” saway ni Baekhyun na kararating lang din, pasimple siyang pinandilatan ni Kyungsoo.

“Anong pafall, eh bestfriends nga…” sagot naman ni Jongin.

“Ano ka ba ang dami nang movies ngayon na palaging nafafall yung bestfriends sa isa’t isa.” Hindi pa rin nagpapa-awat si Baekhyun.

“Hay nako etong si Kyungsoo, bestfriends forever kami nito no!” proud na sabi ni Jongin habang yakap pa rin niya si Kyungsoo.

“Aray! Ang sakit!” Nagkunwaring may insektong kumagat sa kanya si Baekhyun habang nagpipigil naman ng tawa si Chanyeol.

“Tama na nga yan, pumasok na tayo…” saway ni Kyungsoo sa tatlo. Kinuha niya sa loob ng kotse niya ang bag nila ni Jongin at inilock na ito para makapaglakad na sila sa mga building nila.

“Oo nga, tama na nakakasakit ka na eh…” bulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun pagkatapos ay humagikgik ang dalawa. Matagal na nilang nahahalata na higit pa sa bestfriend ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, eto lang namang si Jongin ang bulag… nagbubulag-bulagan.

“Good mornengs! Happy birthdays, Kyungsoo, Jongin. Saan ang libreng lunch?” Salubong sa apat ng isa pa nilang kaibigan na si Jongdae.

“Pwede bang mamaya na lang after class, maaga namang matatapos ang mga last class natin. May importanteng gagawin lang ako mamayang lunch.” pagpapaalam ni Jongin.

“Ok lang naman pero alam naman nating lahat na si Kyungsoo ang manlilibre at hindi ikaw…” biro ni Jongdae.

“Excuse me no, may panlibre ako ngayon. Niregaluhan ako ni Kyungsoo ng gitara kaya yung perang iniipon ko para sa gitara ang panglilibre ko sa inyo.”

“Hindi na ako na, tabi mo na lang yung ipon. Alam ni mama na mangangantyaw ng libre itong mga to kaya binigyan niya ako nang pangkain natin.” singit naman ni Kyungsoo.

“Ayun ayos! Iba talaga si Mama Do, mahal na mahal tayo!” hirit muli ni Jongdae. “Pero Jongin, kung gusto mo talagang manlibre, tara sa cafeteria bilhan mo ako ng sandwich…”

“Hay nako tumigil ka na nga Jongdae, PG ka ba? Tara na baka mahuli pa tayo sa klase ni Kyungsoo.” saway ni Baekhyun pagkatapos ay hinila na niya sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo patungo sa Arts building. “Nasaan na ba si Sehun, late na naman yung batang yun.”

“Bakit kasi hindi mo isinabay?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Para ano? Sabay din kami malalate? Attendance na nga lang napeperfect ko eh. Sasablayan ko pa?”

“Kawawa naman yung bata…”

“Eh ikaw bakit hindi mo pina-angkas sa motor mo?”

“Yoko nga…panira porma…”

“Tignan mo! Ikaw nga tong walang awa…pinagpapalit mo tropa mo sa porma mo…”

Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo sa maagang bangayan ng dalawang kaibigan at kumaway na lang kay Jongin.

“Una na kami…” Paalam ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niya at kay Chanyeol na sa kabilang building naman ang unang klase.

* * *

Katulad nang nakapagkasunduan ay nagkikita-kita ang mga magkakaibigan pagkatapos ng kanilang mga klase. Sa isang pizza house nila icecelebrate ang birthday nila Jongin at Kyungsoo.

“Happy Birthday Jongin at Kyungsoo…” Bati nang apat sa mga celebrants, bumili sila ng cake para sa dalawa.

“So anong wish mo Soo?” pang-iintriga agad ni Baekhyun pagkatapos hipan ng dalawa ang kanilang kandila.

“Wala ka na dun, Baek!” agad na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Sungit!” Nagpout si Baekhyun tapos ay humarap kay Jongin. “Eh ikaw Jongin, anong wish mo?”

“Ako? Sana sagutin na ako ni Soojung!” masayang sagot ni Jongin.

Sa pagkagulat ay muntik nang maibuga ni Jongdae ang iniinom niyang shake, samantala tila tumigil ang mundo ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano?! Nililigawan mo si Soojung?!” Gulat pa rin na tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Hindi ko ba nasabi sa inyo?” nagtatakang sabi ni Jongin tapos ay humarap ito sa bestfriend niya. “Hindi ko ba nabanggit sayo Soo?”

Umiling na lang si Kyungsoo, hindi niya mapagkatiwalaang hindi siya tatraydorin ng boses niya.

“Nakalimutan ko pala sabihin. Nung isang linggo lang ako nag-umpisa manligaw. Inimbitahan ko siyang maglunch kanina kaya hindi ako nakasabay sa inyo.” Medyo nahihiyang paliwanag ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan.

_May importanteng gagawin lang ako mamayang lunch._ bumalik sa utak ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi kanina ni Jongin. Ang akala niya tungkol sa thesis ang sinasabi ng bestfriend niya pero hindi pala.

“Ah…eh…ganun ba? Goodluck Jongin!” sabi na lang ni Baekhyun dahil masyadong tahimik ang mga kasama niya.

“Oo nga, manlibre ka kapag sinagot ka ha…” segunda ni Chanyeol kahit na medyo awkward ang tawa niya.

Dinaan na lang sa daldal nila Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun at Jongdae ang pagpapalipas ng oras hangga’t sa makarecover si Kyungsoo sa pasabog ni Jongin. Buti na lang hindi ito nahalata ni Jongin dahil busy siya sa pagkain ng pizza at chicken.

“Okay ka lang ba Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Jongin nang pauwi na sila at tahimik lang na nagmamaneho ang bestfriend niya.

“Huh? Okay lang naman bakit?”patay malisya na sagot ni Kyungsoo, medyo binibilisan na niya ang takbo kasi gusto na niya talagang makauwi…makahinga.

“Wala lang, parang ang tahimik mo lang ata masyado. Sigurado ka ok ka lang? Masakit ba tiyan mo?” alalang tanong ni Jongin.

“Kailan ba ako naging madaldal ha? Pero medyo nga masakit tiyan ko, naparami ata yung kain ko…” palusot ni Kyungsoo.

“Idiretso mo na lang agad sa banyo yan pagdating natin.” Natatawang sabi ni Jongin. Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo at patuloy na tahimik na nagmaneho.

Nang makapagpark na si Kyungsoo ay dali-dali niyang kinuha ang bag at lumabas ng kotse niya, nagpanggap na lang siya na masakit talaga ang tiyan niya para hindi na niya kailangan pang mag-explain kay Jongin. Narinig niya pa na nag-thank you sa kanya si Jongin para sa gift pero hindi na talaga niya iyon pinansin at dumiretso na lang sa kwarto niya.

Masakit...alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya masisi si Jongin kung magkagusto ito sa ibang tao dahil hindi niya naman pag-aari si Jongin pero hindi din mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya na hindi masaktan. Nagmahal lang naman si Kyungsoo pero sa kasamaang palad mukhang hanggang bestfriend lang talaga ang tingin sa kanya ni Jongin.

Masakit…sobrang sakit. Hindi makahinga si Kyungsoo, pakiramdam niya nalulunod siya. Ang hirap lang talagang malunod kapag walang gustong sumagip sayo.

* * *

“Okay na ba yung tiyan mo Soo?” bungad ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo bago sila pumasok ng sasakyan. 

“Okay na…” tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Nagulat na lang siya nang hawakan ni Jongin ang magkabilang pisngi niya at tinitigan siya nito.

“Bakit mugto mata mo? May problema ba Soo?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin.

Mabilis na inilayo ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya kay Jongin at kinuha ang shades niya sa bag para isuot.

“W-wala… nakakaiyak kasi yung librong binabasa ko kagabi. Nasobrahan lang sa iyak.” pagdadahilan ni Kyungsoo.

“Sigurado ka? Alam mong isang tawag lang ako kung kailangan mo, pupuntahan agad kita.” concern pa ring sabi ni Jongin, hinigpitan pa niya ang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala nga… ikaw talaga kung anu-ano iniisip mo. Okay ako… bakit naman ako hindi magiging okay?” ngumiti pa si Kyungsoo pero mukhang pilit pa rin.

“Sure?” Hindi maintindihan ni Jongin kung bakit parang hindi siya kumbinsado sa mga sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo nga! Halika na nga baka malate pa tayo.” Pag-iiba ng topic ni Kyungsoo at nagstart na ng makina ng kotse niya.

* * *

Bestfriend ni Kyungsoo si Jongin… bestfriend lang ang status niya sa buhay ni Jongin kaya naman bilang _‘bestfriend’_ susuportahan niya ang kanyang kaibigan. So eto siya ngayon, pinapakinggang mabuti ang kantang ginawa ni Jongin para sa nililigawan. Nagkataong parehong cancelled ang mga klase nila kaya nakatambay silang dalawa sa field.

“Ano sa tingin mo Soo, okay na ba? Magugustuhan kaya ni Soojung?” excited na tanong ni Jongin. 

“Okay naman siya.” seryosong sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Pero bakit hindi ka kala Chanyeol magpatulong, mas may alam sila sa mga ganyan.”

“Syempre mahalaga sa akin yung approval mo. Nakakakilig ba?” nakasmirk na sabi ni Jongin.

Iniwasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga tingin ni Jongin at napabuntong hininga na lang. “Ayos lang…”

“Soo naman eh, para namang labas sa ilong yan eh…” ingit ni Jongin.

“Eh wala nga kasi akong alam dyan eh, sabing yung mga kabanda mo yung tanungin mo eh…” sagot ni Kyungsoo na nagpipigil na ng pagka-irita. Kinuha na lang niya ang sketchpad sa bag niya at sinubukang magdrawing na lang.

“Sige na nga…” sumuko na lang si Jongin at ibinaba ang gitara niya sa damuhan. Maya-maya ay inilapit niya ang mukha niya kay Kyungsoo na mukhang seryoso na sa pagsketch. “Eh si Soojung… ano tingin mo sa kanya?”

Bumuntong hininga ulit si Kyungsoo bago sumagot. “Wala akong masyadong alam sa kanya pero mukha naman siyang kwela at mabait…maganda pa, bagay kayo”

“I know right!” parang kinikilig pang sabi ni Jongin. “Uhm, Soo pwedeng humingi ng favor?”

“Ano naman yun Jongin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kahit na may masama siyang feeling sa hihinging favor ni Jongin.

“Kapag sinagot ako ni Soojung, pwede mo ba kami gawan ng portrait together?” hopeful si Jongin sa magiging sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Wala pa man pero sumasakit na ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, tinignan niya ang kaibigan at lihim na pinagalitan ang sarili kung bakit ba ito ang taong minahal niya. “Sige…kapag sinagot ka niya.”

“Yehey! The best ka talaga Soo! Ang swerte ko talaga sayo.” niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa sobrang tuwa.

Ngumiti na lang si Kyungsoo habang umiiyak naman ang kanyang puso.

* * *

Diretso sila Kyungsoo, Baekhyun at Jongdae sa bahay ni Chanyeol after ng klase nila dahil may praktis ang banda at may bagong ipapakilala din si Chanyeol na bagong magiging keyboardist nila.

Sanay na ang mga kasambahay ng mga Park na makita sila kaya naman pagkatapos magpark ni Kyungsoo ay dumiretso na ang tatlo sa basement ng bahay kung saan nandoon ang studio ni Chanyeol na naging tambayan na rin nila. Nasa kalagitnaan na ng isang kanta sina Chanyeol nang pumasok sila Kyungsoo.

“Oh akala ko ba mamaya pa kayo?” napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagpalo ng drums upang batiin ang mga bagong dating.

“May emergency daw si Sir Paul kaya ayun maaga kaming pinalaya.” sagot ni Jongdae pagkatapos ay dinampot na niya ang kanyang gitara at inadjust ang mic. 

“Ganun ba? Paparating na rin--” naputol ang pagsasalita ni Chanyeol nang bumukas ulit ang pinto at pumasok ang isang dimpled cutie. “Oh eto na pala eh…”

Tumayo si Chanyeol at nilapitan ang bagong dating. “Pinsan ko nga pala, si Seonho. Seonho sila yung mga kabarkada ko.”

“Baekhyun…” friendly na naglahad ng kamay si Baekhyun. Syempre first to landi si Baekhyun na walang inuurangan at walang pinoprotektahan na voluntarily nagpakilala sa sarili niya.

Makikipag-shake hands na sana si Seonho pero tinapik ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at inilipat niya ang atensyon ng pinsan patungo sa iba pa niyang kaibigan.

“Si Jongdae bokalista natin; si Jongin sa lead guitars; si Sehun, bahista natin tapos si Kyungsoo.” isa-isang itinuro ni Chanyeol ang mga kaibigan para makilala ni Seonho.

“So ikaw sa keyboards?” Singit ulit ni Baekhyun at inabot ang mga kamay ni Seonho. “Sabi nila kapag pianista daw maganda ang mga kamay.”

“So pianista ka rin? Maganda mga daliri mo eh…” nakangiting sagot ni Seonho.

“Hindi lang yan ang maganda sa akin.” Malanding sagot ni Baekhyun sabay kindat.

“Pwede bang huwag mong harutin ang pinsan ko.” Saway ni Chanyeol sa dalawa. “Puwesto ka na nga Seonho, soundcheck tayo.”

Sumunod naman si Seonho at iritang bumalik na rin sa may drums si Chanyeol.

“Huwag daw yung pinsan niya… siya daw ang harutin mo.” natatawang bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na bumalik na rin sa tabi niya.

“Hay nako sige kapag nagkalakas ka ng loob na harutin si Jongin, haharutin ko din si Chanyeol.” pabulong na hamon ni Baekhyun.

“Paano lalandiin eh iba nga ang gusto…” patuloy na bulong ni Kyungsoo.

“Hay… alam kong hindi ka okay pero kaya pa ba?” Concern na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Kaya pa…” Napabaling ng tingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nakafocus sa pagtune ng gitara niya, tapos ay napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. “…kakayanin.”

Napayakap na lang si Baekhyun sa kaibigan, ramdam niya ang kalungkutan ni Kyungsoo. Ang hirap nga namang humarot sa taong iba naman ang gusto. This time si Baekhyun naman ang napabuntong hininga sabay sulyap sa higanteng nasa likod ng drums.

* * *

After ng band practice, ay sa bahay nila Chanyeol na rin nagdinner ang magbabarkada. Mas kinilala _(note:nilandi)_ ni Baekhyun si Seonho. 

“So Seonho, ano mas prefer mo men or women?”

Muntik pang mabilaukan si Seonho sa biglaang tanong ng Baekhyun. Nagpahid siya ng lips at saka ngumiti. “Both?”

“Ay we love the duality!” Napapalakpak pa si Baekhyun sa sagot ng pinsan ni Chanyeol.

“Ano bang pinagsasabi mo dyan ha! Kumain ka na nga lang!” Inis na saway ni Chanyeol sabay lagay pa ng paboritong adobong puti ni Baekhyun sa plato ng kaibigan.

“Itone down mo muna landi mo dyan mukhang may umiinit ang ulo.” pasimpleng bulong ni Kyungsoo sa katabi pero inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun.

“Uhm eh ikaw, Kyungsoo…ano mas prefer mo?” Biglaan tanong naman ni Seonho kay Kyungsoo. “If you don’t mind of course.”

“Lalaki gusto niyan… yung magaling humawak ng instrumento.” walang pakundangang pagsagot ni Jongdae.

“Kyungsoo na ba pangalan mo ngayon ha, Jongdae?” sabat naman ni Jongin.

“Well, at least ako kaya kong panindigan si Kyungsoo.” pinandilatan pa ni Jongdae si Jongin.

“Hoy ano ba kayo, nasa hapag kainan tayo ang kakalat niyo. Nakakahiya kay Seonho.” saway ni Sehun sa mga nakatatandang kaibigan. “Pasensya na Seonho, ganyan lang talaga yang mga yan…masasanay ka rin.”

“Ahahahahaha okay lang naman…” sabi ni Seoho sabay nakaw ng tingin kay Kyungsoo. Interesado siya kay Kyungsoo kaso masyado itong tahimik kaya mas naging eager siyang maging close na dito.

* * *

“Kyungsoo, Baekhyun…” tawag ni Seonho.

Katatapos lang ng klase nila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun nang may tumawag sa kanila sa may hallway.

“Huy Papi anong ginagawa mo dito?” bati naman ni Baekhyun. At oo pumayag si Seonho na tawagin siyang Papi ni Baekhyun.

“May inayos lang ako sa admin para makahabol ako sa sem.” paliwanag ni Seonho. “Break ninyo ba? Tara kain tayo, libre ko.”

“As much as I would like that libre, I can’t Papi. May nakasched na akong meeting with my thesis adviser ngayon, pero itong si Kyungsoo vacant period niya.” Bahagyang itinulak ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo papunta kay Seonho at nasambot naman ni Seonho si Kyungsoo. “Sige ha, una na ko. Papagalitan na naman ako ni Sir Jun pag nalate ako.”

Bago pa man nakapagreact si Kyungsoo ay nakakaripas na nang takbo si Baekhyun. Napa-iling na lang si Kyungsoo, minsan talaga may pagkagago ang kaibigan niya.

“Kyungsoo, kung hindi mo trip, okay lang. Alam kong bagong magkilala pa lang tayo, I understand kung naiilang ka…” sabi ni Seonho kay Kyungsoo ilang minuto after nakaalis si Baekhyun.

“Hindi naman sa naiilang, baka kasi mabore kang kasama ako.. hindi ako kasing daldal ni Baek.” nahihiyang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Naku okay lang yun, honestly minsan hindi ko din masabayan yung energy ni Baek. So ano? Tara na?” yayang muli ni Seonho at nakangiting tumango si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Sa may cafe na nasa tapat lang ng university nagpunta ang dalawa. Surprisingly, continuous ang flow ng conversation nila at madali silang nakapagpalagayan ng loob. May 45 minutes na siguro silang nag-uusap nang magpaalam si Seonho na magbabanyo lang kaya naiwan mag-isa si Kyungsoo sa table nila.

“Hoy Soo, anong ginagawa mo dito? Kasama mo si Baek?” bati ni Jongin nang mapansin ang bestfriend.

“Hindi si Seonho kasama ko…vacant ko di ba, papalipas lang.”

“Si Seonho?” nagtataka pa ring tanong ni Jongin. Sakto namang pabalik na si Seonho sa table nila ni Kyungsoo.

“Uy Jongin, vacant mo rin? Lika upo ka…” aya ni Seonho sa kabanda.

“Hindi na, inutusan lang ako ng prof ko na bumili ng kape niya.” sagot ni Jongin. “Sige, order na ako…”

Naglakad na patungo ng counter si Jongin at nagresume na rin ng kwentuhan sina Seonho at Kyungsoo nung nagpaalam na siya pero hindi maintindihan ni Jongin kung bakit hindi siya makampante…parang may mali. Hindi maiwasan ni Jongin ang lumingon maya’t maya sa direksyon ni Kyungsoo habang inaantay ang inorder niya. Hindi naman ito napansin ng bestfriend niya dahil nakikipagtawanan ito sa kausap. 

_Parang may mali talaga eh... bakit parang close na agad sila Seonho at Kyungsoo eh bagong magkakilala pa lang sila._

* * *

“Gago ka talaga, basta mo na lang ako iniwan kay Seonho kanina.” sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun nang magkita ulit sila after ng last class nila.

“Eh ano naman ngayon, hindi ka naman nun kakainin ng buhay. Pinsan yun ni Chanyeol, alam niyang maraming bubugbog sa kanya kapag pinahamak ka niya. Isa pa, nung Friday pa lang amoy na amoy ko na bet ka niya.” paliwanag ni Baekhyun.

“Tignan mo ‘to, nakaamoy ka na pala, iniwanan mo pa kami na kami lang…” ingit ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan pero inirapan lang siya nito.

“Again, eh ano ngayon? Mabuti nga yun, magkaroon ka ng ibang friends bukod sa amin… more importantly bukod kay Jongin.”

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?”

“Ang sa akin lang naman, kung hindi ka makita ng mahal mo eh di try mong tignan yung nakatitig sayo…” nagtataray na payo ni Baekhyun.

“Hoy ano na naman bang pinagtsitismisan ninyo dyan?” bati sa kanila ng bagong dating na si Jongdae.

“Wala naman, nirereto ko lang kay Kyungsoo yung nagvovolunteer na lumalablayp sa kanya…”

“Sino? Si Seonho…” hula ni Jongdae.

“OH DI BA RAMDAM MO RIN YUN!” excited na sigaw ni Baekhyun. “Kahit anong harot ko sa kanya nung Friday, yung mga mata niya panay ang sulyap kay Soo.”

“Totoo!!!” Pagsang-ayon ni Jongdae. “Alam mo Soo, harutin mo na rin yang si Seonho tapos tignan natin kung magseselos si Jongin.”

“Alam ninyo… gago kayong dalawa. Isa pa, bakit ba masyado kayong invested sa lovelife ko ha. Bakit kaya hindi kayo ang maghanap ng inyo.”

“Excuse me lang ha, meron akong iniirog… kayong dalawa itong sawi sa pag-ibig.” binelatan pa talaga ni Jongdae ang dalawa.

“HOY GRABE NAMAN YUNG PAG-ATAKE, HINDI MAN LANG AKO NAKA-ILAG HOY NAMAN!” eskandalosong sigaw ni Baekhyun.

“Ano ba Baekhyun ang ingay mo talaga!” biglang entrada naman nila Chanyeol, Jongin at Sehun.

“WAG KA NGA PARK! Nakiki-kinig ka lang dyan, hindi ko kasalanan na malaki tenga mo kaya malayo pa lang sagap mo na.” pinandilatan pa ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.

“Ikaw naman ang liit mo, ang sarap mong kutusin.” balik ni Chanyeol.

“Abnormal lang talaga yang tangkad mo!”

“Tama na nga kayong dalawa, nagumpisa na naman kayo!” Awat ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan nila pagkatapos ay bumaling ito sa bestfriend niya at inayang umuwi na sila. “Tara na Jongin, may portrait pa akong kailangang tapusin sa bahay.”

Tumango na lang si Jongin at nagpaalam na rin sa mga kaibigan. Pagpasok niya ng kotse ni Kyungsoo ay hindi na niya mapigilang magtanong.

“Bakit nandoon kanina si Seonho?”

“May inayos lang daw sa admin tapos nasalubong kami paglabas namin ng class.” absentmindedly na sagot ni Kyungsoo, nakafocus siya sa pagcheck ng kotse niya bago sila makaalis.

“Pero malayo yung admin building sa building ninyo ah…”

“Oo nga ano, baka naggagala lang nung nakasalubong kami ni Baekhyun. Pero ayos naman siya, makulit din kasama.” napapangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Pansin ko nga eh, enjoy na enjoy ka kanina.” pabulong na sabi ni Jongin.

“Ano yun Ni?” inosenteng tanong ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niya.

“Wala…” napasandal na lang si Jongin sa upuan parang biglang sumakit ang ulo niya.

* * *

Naunang matapos ang klase nila Kyungsoo, Baekhyun at Jongdae kaya nauna silang tatlo sa lunch table nila.

“Gala naman tayo mamaya. Nacancel yung meeting namin ni Sir Jun.” yaya ni Baekhyun sa dalawa.

“Sama na lang kayo sa amin ni Seonho, nagpapasama siya sa akin sa mall.” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Wait what? May lakad kayong dalawa ni Papi? Kayo lang dalawa?!? May date kayo?!?” pang-iintriga agad ni Baekhyun. 

“Ay grabe ang bilis naman pala ng galawan ni Seonho.” gatong pa ni Jongdae.

“Hay nako ang issue ninyo, nagpapasama lang yung tao…wala namang problema kung sumama kayo.”

“Ay bakit parang labas sa ilong. Bakit feeling ko gusto mo din siyang masolo.” patuloy na panunukso ni Baekhyun.

“Gusto ko yan… sige nga Soo, ilabas mo yang landi mo.” segunda ni Jongdae.

“Sinong lalandiin ni Soo?” biglang tanong ng bagong dating na si Jongin.

“Si Seonho…” diretsahang sagot ni Baekhyun. “Approve ba sayo?”

“Teka bakit naman kailangan ng approval ni Jongin eh bestfriend lang naman siya. Soo can landi whoever he wants.” simpleng patama ni Jongdae.

“Nililigawan ka ba nun, Kyungsoo?” baling ni Jongin sa bestfriend niya. Lihim naman na napahagikgik sina Jongdae at Baekhyun dahil bukod sa biglang pagseryoso ng tono ni Jongin ay buong name ni Kyungsoo ang tinawag nito sa isa.

“Huwag kang masyadong nagpapapaniwala sa dalawang yan, masyadong ma-issue lang yang sina Baek.” 

“Bakit ba, wala namang masama. Malay ninyo kapag nagkataon pwede pa kayong magdouble date kasama sina Seonho at Soojung.” wala pa ring awat si Baekhyun. Kung alam niya lang na kanina pa siyang gustong kurutin sa singit ni Kyungsoo para magtigil na.

“Tigilan ninyo na ako Baek. Ano sasama ba kayo mamaya o hindi?” Medyo naiirita na si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi na may gagawin pa pala ako mamaya…” pagdadahilan ni Baekhyun.

“Ako din, uwi na ko agad tatawag si Minseok eh…” palusot din ni Jongdae.

“Bahala kayong dalawa.”

“Ayun ba yung sinasabi mong lakad mo mamaya kaya hindi tayo sabay uuwi?” Tanong ni Jongin na mukhang hindi mapakawalan ang topic.

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo. “Di ba sabi mo, ihahatid mo rin naman si Soojung pauwi kaya hindi ka rin talaga makakasabay.”

Nagkatinginan sina Jongdae at Baekhyun, napapasarap ang pagkain nila ng lunch kasi para silang nanonood ng soap opera. Habang si Jongin ay tila natigilan.

“Kyungsoo, kakausap ko lang kay Seonho…doon na lang daw kayo magmeet sa cafe na kinainan ninyo last time.” bungad ni Chanyeol na bagong dating at walang kaalam-alam sa mga kaganapan.

“Ok, thanks Yeol.” tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo at bumalik na lang ito sa kinakain.

* * *

After lunch ay magkasama sina Chanyeol at Jongin na naghihintay na magsimula ang klase nila. 

“Yeol mabait ba yang pinsan mo? Mukhang pinopormahan si Kyungsoo eh.” hindi na nakatiis si Jongin at itinanong sa katabi. Napataas naman ng kilay si Chanyeol sa biglang pagtatanong ni Jongin.

“Huwag kang mag-alala, matino yun. Nililigiwan niya ba talaga si Soo, wala naman siyang nababanggit sa akin.”

“Hindi ko alam, wala ding nababanggit sa akin si Soo…nadatnan ko lang kanina na tinutukso nila Baek at Dae si Soo about dun sa lakad nila mamaya ng pinsan mo.”

“Eh sa tingin mo ba type siya ni Soo?” pang-iintriga ni Chanyeol.

“Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam. Hindi naman namin napag-uusapan yung mga ganun.”

“Pero ikaw ang bestfriend… di ba dapat kahit papaano may idea ka. Hindi mo pa ba nakikitang magkacrush si Soo?” patuloy ni Chanyeol.

“H-Hindi ko alam. Bakit ikaw ba may alam ka?” curious na tanong ni Jongin.

“Syempre… kilala ko kung sinong crush ni Soo.” proud na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Sino?”

“Secret… it’s not my secret to tell. Bestfriend mo di ba, eh di tanungin mo.” panunukso ni Chanyeol.

Kukulitin pa sana ni Jongin si Chanyeol para malaman niya kung sino yung gusto ni Kyungsoo pero dumating na ang prof nila kaya hindi na niya madaldal ang katabi.

* * *

Friday at may band practice kaya nasa bahay na naman sila Chanyeol. Excited si Chanyeol na magsimula dahil may kantang isinulat si Seonho at talagang nagustuhan niya na pag-aralan at tugtugin ng banda nila ito.

Pumwesto si Seonho sa gitna at inumpisahan ang pagstrum sa gitara niya.

_Hindi masabi ang nararamdaman_  
Hindi makalapit  
Sadyang nanginginig na lang  
Mga kamay na sabik sa piling mo  
Ang iyong matang walang mintis  
Sa pagtigil ng aking mundo  
Ako'y alipin ng pag-ibig mo  
Handang ibigin ang isang tulad mo  
Hangga't ang puso mo'y sa akin lang  
Hindi ka na malilinlang  
Ikaw ang ilaw sa dilim  
At ang liwanag ng mga bituin 

Ipinagpatuloy ni Seonho ang pagtugtog at pagkanta. Buong pagkanta niya ay nakatingin siya kay Kyungsoo at ito namang si Kyungsoo ay namumula na dahil naco-conscious na siya sa pagtitig ni Seonho.

“Oh di ba ang ganda! Syempre gagawa pa tayo ng arrangement, pero di ba ang ganda!” Masayang sabi ni Chanyeol pagkatapos kumanta ng pinsan niya.

“Oo nga, ang ganda…mukhang ramdam na ramdam nga eh.” natatawang komento ni Baekhyun sabay siko kay Kyungsoo na namumula pa rin ang tenga.

Ibinaba ni Seonho ang gitara sa lalagyan at nakangiting lumapit kay Kyungsoo. “Ayos ba, Soo?”

“Oo maganda…” sagot ni Kyungsoo na may pabebeng ngiti.

“Tara, tugtog na…” nangingiting sabi ni Sehun tapos ay nagsalita ng mahina. “…baka may sumabog pa dyan.” Mula kasi sa pwesto niya ay kitang kita niya ang pagtaas ng kilay at pagkunot ng noo ni Jongin na katabi lang ni Kyungsoo.

* * *

Tahimik lang buong biyahe pauwi si Jongin, kanina pa siya wala sa mood. “Soo, pwede ba akong pumunta sa kwarto mo mamaya pagkatapos ng dinner?”

“Anong meron? Kailan ka pa natutong magpaalam? Eh dati basta basta ka na lang umaakyat sa hagdan anytime na gusto mo.” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Basta mamaya ha!” Nagmamadaling lumabas si Jongin ng kotse ni Kyungsoo at nagtatakbo papunta sa bahay niya. Gusto niyang batukan ang sarili kasi tama si Kyungsoo bakit nga ba nagpapaalam siya.

Alas-nuwebe na ng gabi naka-akyat si Jongin sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Pero hindi niya agad naka-usap ang bestfriend dahil kausap nito sa telepono si Seonho kaya humiga na lang siya sa kama at hinantay na matapos si Kyungsoo. 

“So anong meron? Bakit parang wala ka sa mood kaninang tumutugtog kayo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niya at humihiga na rin siya sa tabi nito.

“Maganda ba talaga yung kantang ginawa ni Seonho?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Oo, bakit hindi mo ba trip?”

Nagkibit balikat na lang si Jongin kaysa sumagot. 

“Ano bang problema? Thesis o si Soojung?” nag-aalala na nang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala…” bumangon sa pagkakahiga si Jongin at sumandal sa headboard ng kama. “Nililigawan ka ba ni Seonho?”

“Hindi…bakit ba lagi ninyo akong tinatanong ng ganyan. Magkaibigan lang kami.”

“Pero kung maging kayo naman, sasabihin mo naman agad sa akin di ba? Honestly, type mo ba siya? Ni hindi ko nga alam kung anong mga gusto mo sa lalaki. Sabi ni Chanyeol, kilala niya yung crush mo…bakit hindi mo sinasabi sa akin? Di ba bestfriend mo ako?” may pagtatampo na paglilitanya ni Jongin.

“Bakit naman naging topic yung non-existent love life ko? Hindi naman importante yun, Jongin.” natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Pero gusto ko pa rin malaman. Kapag ba tinuluyan kang ligawan ni Seonho, may pag-asa ba siya?”

“Mabait at masarap kasama si Seonho pero hindi ko pa siya ganoon kakilala. It’s too early to say kung gusto ko talaga siya or comfortable lang talaga akong kasama siya.”

Tinitigan ni Jongin ang bestfriend atsaka bumuntong hininga. “Sasabihin mo naman agad sa akin kapag nagustuhan mo na siya di ba…lalo na kapag sinaktan ka niya. Bestfriend mo ako Kyungsoo, ayokong makitang masaktan ka ng taong piliing mong mahalin.”

Gustong matawa ni Kyungsoo sa irony ng mga pinagsasabi ni Jongin, kung alam niya lang.

Binato ng unan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. “Ang drama mo!”

“Seryoso ako no!” binato pabalik ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng unan.

“Oo na po! Pero hindi naman talaga natin mapipigilan yun eh, hindi natin mapipigilan kung masaktan man ako. Hindi mo naman kasalanan kung ganun yung nararamdaman ko…” sumeryoso saglit si Kyungsoo.

“Basta bestfriend mo ako, gagawin ko ang lahat ng makakaya ko para protektahan ka. Andito lang ako palagi para sayo. Bestfriends tayo hanggang sa tumanda tayo.” hinigit niya papalapit sa kanya si Kyungsoo at niyakap itong mahigpit.

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo at niyakap ito pabalik. Ilang minuto sila sa ganung pwesto, kuntento at kumportable sa bisig ng isa’t isa.

“Soo?” tawag ni Jongin habang nakayakap pa rin sa bestfriend.

“Hmm?”

“Buksan mo na yung aircon, tulog na tayo…”

“Tss!” kumalas sa yakap si Kyungsoo at hinampas ulit si Jongin ng unan. “Sabi ko na makikitulog ka lang eh!!!”

“Dali na, sira na naman yung fan ko sa kwarto.” natatawang sabi ni Jongin. Tumayo ito para ilock na yung sliding door papuntang balcony ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo at siya na rin mismo ang nagbukas ng aircon.

“Yan! Tara tulog na tayo, walang pasok bukas!!!” parang bata si Jongin. Tumabi itong muli kay Kyungsoo at niyakap itong muli.

Hindi pa talaga inaantok si Kyungsoo at may gagawin pa dapat siya, pero mas hindi niya matanggihan ang mainit na yakap ni Jongin sa gitna ng malamig niyang kwarto.

Kung sana lang talaga…

* * *

Long weekend at napagpasyahan nilang magkakaibigan na magbeach at island hoping sa Batangas para makapag-unwind ng kaunti. Syempre inaya ni Jongin ang nililigawan niyang si Soojung. Ayos naman ang lahat, kahit papaano ay kumportable naman si Soojung kasama ang mga kabarkada ni Jongin.

Sakay sila ng yate na pagmamay-ari ng pamilya ni Sehun, nakahinto sila sa gitna ng dagat at nagjajamming. May hawak na gitara sina Chanyeol at Jongin habang kumakanta sina Jongdae at Baekhyun. Nagkwekwentuhan naman sina Soojung at Kyungsoo habang nakahiga sa mga net hammocks.

Tumayo si Soojung para kumuha sana ng maiinom pero biglang lumakas ang alon at na-out of balance siya. Napakapit siya kay Kyungsoo upon instincts kaya pati si Kyungsoo ay napasama sa paglaglag ni Soojung sa tubig. Mabuti at nakita nila Seonho at Sehun ang pangyayari at nakakilos agad para matulungan sila.

Hindi marunong lumangoy si Soojung kaya in panic at shock pa siya nung maiahon ni Sehun. Si Seonho naman ang tumulong kay Kyungsoo na makaahon, marunong naman siyang lumangoy pero nagulat din talaga si Kyungsoo at hindi makapagreact ng maayos ang katawan niya.

Agad na nilapitan ni Jongin ang nililigawan at sinubukan itong pakalmahin. Nang makaahon na si Kyungsoo ay dumiretso din siya kay Soojung para kamustahin ito.

“Soojung, ok ka lang?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit kasi hindi mo siya inalalayan Kyungsoo?! Di ba sabi ko naman hindi siya marunong lumangoy!” sigaw ni Jongin sa bestfriend niya na ikinagulat naman ng lahat.

“Ay wait lang ha, bakit parang sinisisi mo si Soo? Kasalanan ba ni Soo na clumsy yang gusto mong jowain?!” angil ni Jongdae sa kaibigan, hindi niya talaga nagustuhan yung pagsigaw ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. 

Inawat naman agad ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan. “Dae, hindi nakakatulong sa sitwasyon…” mahinahon niyang paalala dito.

“Hay nako Soo, pagsabihan mo yang bestfriend. Alam kong nag-aalala siya kay Soojung pero ilagay niya sa lugar.” Badtrip talaga si Jongdae kay Jongin kaya dumistasya muna siya, pumasok siya sa loob ng yate para ikuha na lang ng towel si Kyungsoo.

“Teka dugo ba yan?” worried na tanong ni Baekhyun nang mapansing may tumutlo sa gilid ng ulo ni Kyungsoo.

Kinapa ni Kyungsoo ang sariling ulo at may dugo ngang napunta sa kamay niya. “Kaya siguro medyo nahihilo ako, napatama ata ako nung nahulog kami…”

Agad namang inalalayan nila Baekhyun at Seonho si Kyungsoo para makaupo. Tamang-tama naman na tapos nang tignan ng medic na staff ng yate si Soojung kaya si Kyungsoo naman ang inasikaso nito.

Narinig ni Jongin yung tungkol sa sugat ni Kyungsoo sa ulo. Gusto niyang lumapit at tignan ito pero nagui-guilty siya sa ginawa niyang pagsigaw kanina. Gusto na niyang magsorry pero nahihiya na siya sa nagawa niya kaya hinayaan na lang niya sila Seonho ang umasikaso kay Kyungsoo, saka na lang siya babawi sa kaibigan. Isa pa kailangan niya ding asikasuhin si Soojung.

Nalapatan na ng first aid sina Kyungsoo at Soojung pero para makasiguro ay pinaandar na ng kapitan ang yate at bumalik na sila sa pampang para madala na sa hospital ang dalawa.

Upon check-up ng mga doktor ay okay naman si Soojung overall, pero si Kyungsoo kailangan ng iba pang tests to make sure walang internal hemorrhage kasi nakakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng physical pain dahil sa pagkakahampas ng ulo niya.

“Soo…” nagui-guilty na lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. “Sorry dun sa kanina, hindi kita dapat sinigawan at sinisi. Sorry…” 

“Ok lang…” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niyang nakapuppy-eyes. “Si Soojung ba okay na talaga?”

“Oo, wala naman daw masakit sa kanya pero mauna ko na siyang ihatid pauwi para mas makapagpahinga na siya sa bahay nila. Babalik na lang ako dito kapag naihatid ko na siya.”

“Naku wag na, konting tests na lang din naman ang gagawin sa akin tapos uuwi na rin kami. Kita na lang tayo sa bahay.”

“Sure ka?”

“Oo, huwag mo nang pagurin sarili mo kakabyahe. Andito naman sila Baek, hindi ako papabayaan ng mga yun.”

“Ok, pero tawag ka agad kapag kailangan mo ako ha…”

“Bakit si Superman ka ba ha?” biro ni Kyungsoo. “Pero seryoso, okay lang ako… lumakad na kayo ni Soojung para hindi na kayo masyadong matrapik.”

Tumango si Jongin at nagpaalam na sa bestfriend niya. Mga ilang minuto ang lumipas ay sina Baekhyun at Jongdae naman ang pumasok na may dalang pagkain.

“Balita ko nauna nang umuwi sina Jongin at Soojung ah…” umpisa ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Kyungsoo.

“Nagsorry naman ba sayo yang bestfriend mo bago umalis?” may pagsusungit pa ring tanong ni Jongdae.

“Oo… gusto pa ngang bumalik dito pagkahatid kay Soojung pero sabi ko wag na.” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

“Eh kamusta ka naman?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Ayos naman na, hindi naman masyadong masakit yung ulo ko.”

“Hindi naman yang ulo mo ang tinatanong ko kung masakit kungdi ito…” itinuro ni Baekhyun ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa dalawang kaibigan at isang tipid na ngiti lang ang tangi niyang naisagot at sapat na yun para maintindihan nila Baekhyun at Jongdae na hindi siya okay… hindi okay yung puso niya.

* * *

Kung may narealize man si Kyungsoo pagkatapos nung mga nangyari ay sa mga pagkakataong katulad ng ganun ay may mas pipiliin pa si Jongin kaysa sa kaniya… na hindi naman talaga sa kanya si Jongin at hindi siya ang priority nito. Isang malaking kasinungalingan kung sasabihin ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya naapektuhan ng mga pangyayari dahil paulit-ulit na bumabalik sa utak niya yung pagsigaw sa kanya ni Jongin… na hindi man lang napansin ni Jongin na nasaktan din siya.

Sabagay, kahit kailan naman hindi makita ni Jongin na nasasaktan na siya eh…kasi busy siyang nakatitig sa iba.

Pasimpleng dumistansya si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Nakatulong rin na mas naging busy si Jongin kay Soojung kaya hindi masyadong obvious na iniiwasan niya ang bestfriend. Hindi na nga rin maalala ni Kyungsoo kung kailan sila huling sabay umuwi ni Jongin.

* * *

Tatlong linggo ang nakalipas after nung nangyari sa Batangas. Hindi naman totally manhid si Jongin, ramdam naman niya na hindi na katulad ng dati si Kyungsoo. Tipid lang ang mga sagot nito sa kanya at hindi na rin pala-kwento. Pakiramdam ni Jongin na may tampo sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

Pero miss na talaga niya si Kyungsoo kaya bitbit ang ice cream na pangsuyo niya sa bestfriend niya ay umakyat siya sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Kita na agad ni Jongin ang bestfriend niya na nakaupo sa sahig at nakatalikod sa kanya pero napahinto siya nang may isa pang lalaking umupo sa may tabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Seonho?” gulat at nagtatakang tanong ni Jongin nang mabuksan na niya ang sliding door.

“Uy Jongin pare! Magkapitbahay nga pala kayo Soo… teka saan ka dumaan?” curious na tanong ni Seonho.

“Meron siyang sariling hagdan dyan sa balcony ko…” Si Kyungsoo ang sumagot ng tanong tapos ay inilagay niyang muli ang mga daliri niya sa gitara.“Paano na nga ulit yun, Seonho?”

Itinama ni Seonho ang isang daliri ni Kyungsoo at hinayaan siyang magstrum. Nakailang palit ng nota si Kyungsoo sa gitara bago muling itinama ni Seonho ang puwesto ng daliri niya.

“Nagpapaturo ka sa kanya mag-gitara?” Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin ang pagtaas ng kilay niya habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawa. Siya yung bestfriend…na gitarista! Bakit hindi sa kanya nagpaturo si Kyungsoo? Ilang beses na niyang inalok ang kaibigan na tuturuan niya itong mag-gitara pero laging hindi interesado si Kyungsoo. 

“May sinulat kasi si Kyungsoo na magandang gawin kanta, sabi ko tutulungan ko siyang lapatan ng music kaya eto sinusubukan namin…” excited na sagot ni Seonho.

“May isinulat na kanta si Soo?” gulat na tanong ulit ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung ano bang dapat niyang maramdaman, bakit parang ang dami niyang hindi alam sa bestfriend niya ngayon.

“Wala yun, napagtripan ko lang…”tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang ganda kaya nung lyrics, kapag natapos natin ito at narinig nila Chanyeol...sure akong magugustuhan nila ito.” wala pa man ay proud na si Seonho kay Kyungsoo.

“Pwede ko bang makausap ng sarili ang bestfriend ko?” biglang demand ni Jongin.

Hindi naman tanga si Seonho, alam niya kung ano talaga ibig sabihin ni Jongin. Tumango siya at tahimik na kinuha ang mga gamit niya. “Saka na lang natin ‘to ituloy, Soo…mukhang kailangan ninyong mag-usap.”

“Seonho…” napahawak si Kyungsoo sa wrist ni Seonho, nahihiya siya sa biglang pag-attitude ni Jongin.

“Ok lang Soo, kailangan ko na rin naman na umuwi…medyo gabi na rin.” nakangiting sabi ni Seonho sa kaibigan.

“O sige, pero hatid na kita sa baba…” hindi na naghintay ng sagot si Kyungsoo. Tumayo na siya at sinamahan si Seonho pababa ng kwarto niya.

Naiwan sa loob ng kwarto si Jongin, nilagay niya muna sa ref yung dala niyang ice cream tapos ay napa-upo siya sa sahig. Isa-isa niyang tinignan ang mga papel na nasa sahig, nakasulat doon ang ginagawang kanta nila Seonho at Kyungsoo.

Hindi na nagulat si Jongin nang padabog na isinara ni Kyungsoo ang pinto ng kwarto niya.

“Ano yun? Bakit mo binastos si Seonho?!” angil ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

“Hindi ko naman siya binastos ah…” pa-inosenteng sagot ni Jongin.

“Bisita ko siya tapos sasabihan mo ng ganoon?! Anong problema mo ha, Jongin?!”

“Kailan pa kayo naging close ni Seonho?”

“Bakit? Kailangan ko pa bang ireport sayo yung mga bago kong kaibigan?” akusa ni Kyungsoo.

“Nililigawan ka ba niya? Kayo na ba?” hindi pa rin nagpatinag si Jongin.

“Bakit ba lagi mong tinatanong yan? Atsaka ano bang pake mo kung boyfriend ko siya o hindi?” iritang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Bestfriend mo ako! Syempre may pake ako!” this time si Jongin naman ang nagtaas ng boses.

“Well you certainly didn’t care when I hit my head and fell in the water!” Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili pero pinagsisihan niya agad yun nang makita niyang natigilan si Jongin at guilty na napayuko.

“Nag-sorry na ako about dun di ba?” mahinang sabi ni Jongin.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. Ayaw na niyang makipagtalo Jongin dahil sa huli siya lang din naman ang nasasaktan.

“Ano ba kasing ipinunta mo dito Jongin?” pagod na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Kailangan ba talagang may dahilan? Hindi ba pwedeng namiss lang kita?” 

“I’m sorry pero wala talaga ako sa mood ngayon. Kung wala ka nang importanteng sasabihin, umuwi ka na sa inyo…” Iniwasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata ni Jongin, lumuhod na lang siya para pulutin ang mga papel sa sahig.

Nakatayo lang sa harap niya si Jongin, hindi niya ito matignan dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na kapag nakita niyang malungkot si Jongin ay madali siyang bibigay. Ilang minuto pa ng katahimikan ang nagdaan, nagkunwari na lang si Kyungsoo na inaayos ang study table niya, hanggang sa narinig niyang bumuntong-hininga si Jongin.

Naramdaman na lang ni Kyungsoo na niyakap siya ni Jongin mula sa likod. “Nasa ref yung dala kong ice cream, binili ko talaga yun para sayo kaya kainin mo. Sana kahit papaano gumaan yung loob mo. Sorry.”

Pagkasabi noon ay kumalas na sa yakap si Jongin at lumabas na siya ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

* * *

Ilang araw na ang lumipas, hindi pa rin okay sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Casual sila sa isa’t-isa lalo na kapag kasama nila ang mga kaibigan nila pero kahit sila Baekhyun ay ramdam din na may tampuhan silang dalawa. 

Biyernes at syempre may band practice sila kala Chanyeol. Excited si Seonho na iparinig sa lahat ang ginawa nilang kanta ni Kyungsoo. Noong una ay ayaw pumayag ni Kyungsoo na kantahin ito ng live at naki-usap na lang kay Seonho na irecord na lang ito pero pursigido si Seonho na aktwal na iparinig ang kanta sa mga kaibigan nila. Ilang pilit at suyo pa ay napapayag na rin ni Seonho na kumanta ng live si Kyungsoo.

“Relax lang Soo, tayo tayo lang ang nandito…” hawak ni Seonho ang isang kamay ni Soo at pinapakalma ito. Nang ngumiti at tumango na si Kyungsoo ay umupo na rin sa tabi niya si Seonho at inumpisahan ang pagstrum ng gitara.

Huminga muna ng malalim si Kyungsoo bago simulan ang pagkanta.

_~~~Di na muling luluha_  
Di na pipilitin pang ikaw ay aking ibigin  
Hanggang sa walang hanggan  
Di na makikinig ang isip ko'y lito  
Malaman mo sanang ikaw ang iniibig ko  
At kung hindi man para sa akin  
Ang inalay mong pag-ibig  
Ay di na rin aasa pa  
Na muling mahahagkan  
Dahan dahan mong bitawan  
Puso kong di makalaban  
Dahil minsan mong iniwan  
Labis na nahihirapan~~~ 

Tuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagkanta, hindi niya maiangat ang ulo niya para salubungin ang tingin sa kanya ng mga kaibigan niya… lalong-lalo na yung kay Jongin. Nakatingin lang siya sa papel na hawak niya at kahit nung matapos na siya sa pagkanta ay nanatili lang siya sa pwesto niya. Nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo nang yakapin siya ni Baekhyun.

“HOY GRABE ANG GANDA!” may nangingilid pang luha sa mga ni Baekhyun habang niyuyugyog niya si Kyungsoo.

“Ang OA, ngayon lang nakarinig ng kanta?” sarkastikong sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Wag mo ngang sinisira yung moment ko! Sinong mag-aakalang makakagawa ka ng ganun kagandang kanta. Ramdam na ramdam, kala mo talaga may pinag---” bago pa man matuloy ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi ay tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya.

“Ang daldal mo talaga, tara na nga…kuha tayong pagkain sa taas.” tumayo na si Kyungsoo at hinila si Baekhyun papuntang kusina. Nahihiya kasi talaga si Kyungsoo, hindi niya alam kung anong reaksyon ni Jongin kaya nagdahilan na lang siya para makatakas sa mga kasama.

“Umamin ka nga sa akin? True to life story yun noh!” pang-iintriga ni Baekhyun nang sila na lang dalawa ni Kyungsoo.

“Tumahimik ka nga Baek, baka may makarinig sayo. Huwag mong masyadong I-analyze yung sinulat ko, napagtripan ko lang yon…” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo sa intrigerong kaibigan.

“Napagtripan pero bakit parang hugot na hugot ka?” pang-aasar pa rin ni Baekhyun pero hinampas agad siya sa braso ng namumulang si Kyungsoo.

“Tigil na sabi eh! Tara na nga bumalik na tayo sa baba…” binitbit na ni Kyungsoo ang merienda nila atsaka bumalik sa studio ni Chanyeol.

* * *

Miss na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, marami siyang gustong itanong dito lalong-lalo na tungkol sa kanta pero hindi siya makahanap ng tyempo, palagi kasi siyang iniiwasan ni Kyungsoo.

Sabado at may usapan sila Jongin at Soojung na magkikita. Napagpasyahan na ni Jongin na pupunta muna siya at makikipagbati kay Kyungsoo bago umalis pero napaatras siya nang makita niya si Seonho at Kyungsoo na magkasama sa may balcony ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo. For some reason naiinis si Jongin, bakit ba kasi laging nakadikit si Seonho sa bestfriend niya. Gusto niyang lapitan ang dalawa at guluhin pero ayaw na niyang magalit pa sa kanya si Kyungsoo kaya wala nang nagawa si Jongin kungdi hayaan na lang sila at tumuloy na lang sa sariling lakad.

Sa isang cafe nagkita sina Soojung at Jongin, kanina pa sila magkasama pero tahimik lang si Jongin at walang masyadong kibo.

“Ok ka lang ba? Bakit parang wala ka sa mood?” curious na tanong ni Soojung.

“Wala naman… sorry, nabobored ka na ba?”

“Sige na sabihin mo na, may gumugulo sa isip mo eh…malay mo matulungan kita. Pero kung masyadong personal naman maiintindihan ko kung ayaw mong sabihin…” sincere na sabi ni Soojung.

“Naiinis lang ako, panay kasi ang dikit ni Seonho kay Kyungsoo.” tipid na sagot ni Jongin.

Tinitigan ni Soojung ang mukha ni Jongin na para bang binabasa niya ito, pagkatapos ay ngumiti siya. “Nagseselos ka ba sa kanya?”

“H-Hindi ah…” mabilis na sagot ni Jongin pero lalo lang natawa si Soojung.

“Jongin, sigurado ka bang hindi ka inlove sa bestfriend mo?” diretsahang tanong ni Soojung.

“H-hindi ah, ikaw ang nililigawan ko” katwiran ni Jongin.

“Oo, siguro attracted ka sa akin pero hindi ibig sabihin noon ay hindi mo siya gusto…” paliwanag ni Soojung.

“Bestfriend ko sya…” ang tanging naisagot ni Jongin na tila naguguluhan na rin.

“Ano ka ba? Ilang movies at drama na ang may plot na ganyan…mukhang dadagdag ka pa ata.” Natatawang sabi ni Soojung. “Madaling magtago sa pretense ng friendship, madaling sabihin na hindi mo siya mahal kasi minsan masyado kang komportable sa presence niya sa buhay mo, na hindi mo na namamalayan na higit na pala doon yung nararamdaman mo para sa kanya.”

Napatitig si Jongin sa kape na iniinom niya. Dahan-dahang pinoprocess ng utak niya yung sinasabi ni Soojung. Lumagpas na nga ba sa pagiging bestfriends ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo?

“Nagkaboyfriend na ba si Kyungsoo?” biglaang tanong ni Soojung.

“Hindi pa...”distracted na sagot ni Jongin.

“Eh aside sayo, meron ba siyang ibang kaibigan na kasing close din ng tulad ng sa inyo?” Patuloy na tanong ni Soojung at umiling naman si Jongin.

“Ok sige sabihin nating sila na nga ni Seonho…anong mararamdaman mo?”

Ang tagal bago makasagot si Jongin dahil pinapakiramdaman niya ang kanya sarili. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Alam mo Jongin, madaling masanay sa mga bagay na laging nandyan sa tabi mo…na minsan nababalewala mo na kung gaano sila kaimportante sayo. Minsan marerealize mo lang ang halaga nito, kapag nawala na siya sayo. Ngayon, gusto mo bang mawala muna sayo si Kyungsoo bago mo marealize kung gaano siya kaimportante sayo?” tanong ni Soojung.

“Soojung…” hindi na alam ni Jongin ang sasabihin kasi naguguluhan na din siya.

“Pakiramdaman mo yung sarili mo Jongin. Tanungin mo yung puso mo kung hanggang bestfriend lang ba talaga ang tingin mo kay Kyungsoo. Kinikilig ka ba sa idea na maging boyfriend si Kyungsoo?” sincere na payo ni Soojung.

“Hindi ako makapaniwala na ikaw pa talaga ang magsasabi sa akin ng mga yan.”

“Masaya akong makatulong sa mga kaibigan ko Jongin. Sana mahanap mo agad yung mga sagot sa mga tanong ko kanina.” Nakangiting sabi ni Soojung.

Hindi na nagtagal ang dalawa sa cafe. Hindi na rin natuloy yung balak nilang panonood ng sine. Mas gusto ni Soojung na bigyan si Jongin ng panahon para makapag-isip at isipin ang kanyang tunay na nararamdaman.

Nang gabing yun ay pagulong-gulong lang si Jongin sa kama niya, pilit na tinanong ang sarili kung ano ba talaga ang nararamdaman niya. Naguguluhan pa rin siya, natatakot sa mga sagot na maari niyang makuha. 

Paano kung tama si Soojung na all this time ay higit na pala sa pagiging bestfriend ang nararamdaman niya para kay Kyungsoo? Paano nga kung nahuhulog na siya? Masasalo kaya siya ni Kyungsoo?

* * *

Magulo pa rin ang utak ni Jongin pero kahit paano ay determinado siya na kausapin si Kyungsoo para makipag-ayos. Isa-isa lang muna, ika nga. Saka na muna yung hilong talilong niyang puso, uunahin niya munang suyuin ang bestfriend niya.

After lunch ay dahan-dahang umakyat si Jongin sa _‘Bestfriend access only’_ ladder niya. Thankful si Jongin na nakasanayan na ni Kyungsoo na buksan lagi ang sliding door ng kwarto niya para sa kanya kaya walang problema si Jongin sa pagpasok sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Bukas ang TV pero wala dito ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo, nakasandal siya sa headboard at may iniisketch. Lumapit si Jongin, humiga sa kama ni Kyungsoo at ipinatong ang ulo niya sa lap ng bestfriend.

Walang sinasabi si Kyungsoo, ni hindi nga ito nagulat sa pagpasok ni Jongin. Nag-ipon pa si Jongin ng konting lakas ng loob bago nagsalita.

“Galit ka pa rin ba? Pwede bang bati na tayo? Miss na miss na kita, miss ko na bestfriend ko…” parang batang nagpapa-awa si Jongin.

Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang sketchpad at saka hinarap si Jongin. “Sino bang may sabi na galit ako? Ikaw kaya itong biglang hindi na sumasabay sa akin papasok at pauwi.”

“Akala ko nga galit ka sa akin, ikaw kaya hindi mo ako kinakausap…” parang batang nagmamaktol pa rin si Jongin, hindi nakakatulong yung pagpout niya.

“Kailan naman kita hindi kinausap?” Natatawang balik ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, mukha kasing iiyak na itong si Jongin.

“Sumasagot ka kapag tinanong kita pero alam mo iyon, ramdam ko na nagtatampo ka pa rin sa akin. Hindi na tayo katulad ng dati, parang ang layo na ng loob mo sa akin. Gustong-gusto kitang kausapin kaso lagi mo naman siyang kasama.” paliwanag ni Jongin, this time umupo na siya at humarap kay Kyungsoo.

“Malamang palagi kong kasama si Baek, magkaklase kami tsaka alam mo naman yun… hindi nauubusan ng daldal.”

“Hindi naman si Baek yung tinutukoy ko, si Seonho. Katulad kahapon, kakausapin na sana kita bago ako pumunta sa lakad namin ni Soojung kaso nandito siya… ayoko namang makaistorbo.”

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil parang may iba siyang ibig sabihin. “Hindi kami, kung tatanungin mo na naman ako tungkol dun. Magkaibigan lang talaga kami ni Seonho, alam mo naman yun bagong lipat lang syempre konti pa lang kaibigan niya.”

“Pero sa kanya ka nagpaturo maggitara, nakalimutan mo na ba na yung bestfriend mo ang lead guitarist ng banda? Kailangan talaga sa kanya ka nagpapaturo?” humaba na naman ang nguso ni Jongin sa pagpout nito.

Natatawang pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang mga labi ni Jongin. “Biglaan lang yun, nagkataon lang na nasa mood akong matuto nung inalok niya akong turuan. Wag kang issue!” tinuktukan niya sa noo si Jongin.

“Kamusta naman kayo ni Soojung? Hindi ka pa rin ba sinasagot?” Pag-iiba ng topic ni Kyungsoo bago pa maungkat ni Jongin yung tungkol sa kantang isinulat niya.

Umiling lang si Jongin at bumalik sa pagkakahiga sa lap ni Kyungsoo pero this time hawak na niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at pinaglalaruan ito.

“Hindi pa, magkasama lang kami kahapon…may pinag-usapan.” sagot ni Jongin at kahit pigilan niya ay bumabalik pa rin sa utak niya yung mga tanong ni Soojung.

Absentmindedly, ipinatong ni Jongin ang magkahawak nilang kamay sa ibabaw ng dibdib niya.

“Paano nga kaya…”mahinang sabi ni Jongin, yung utak niya occupied pa rin ng mga tanong ni Soojung tungkol sa nararamdaman niya para sa bestfriend niya.

“Bunsoy! Pahiram nga ako ng watercolor inks mo, may kailangan lang akong gawin.” Biglang pasok ng ate ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto.

“Di marunong kumatok?” puna ni Kyungsoo sa ate niya pero tumayo pa rin siya sa kama niya para ibigay ang hinihingi ng kapatid.

“Bakit? Kung may ginagawa ba kayong milagro hindi ba kayo maglolock ng pinto?” tukso ng ate ni Kyungsoo.

“Ate!” saway ng namumulang si Kyungsoo.

“Gulat nga ako na si Jongin ang nandito at hindi si Seonho. Akala ko demoted na si Jongin sa pagiging bestfriend mo.” patuloy na pangugulit ng ate ni Kyungsoo.

“Tignan mo! Tignan mo, pati si Ate Seohyun akala pinalitan mo na ko!” ingit ni Jongin.

“Ate, wag mo nang gatungan. Magtatampururot na naman yan…”

“Huwag kang mag-alala Jongin malabong mangyari yun. Nag-iisa ka lang sa p---” bago pa man matapos ng ate ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi niya ay naitulak na siya palabas ni Kyungsoo.

“Yung nguso paki-urong baka maging permanente yan…” tukso ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nakapout na naman. “Tsk! parang bata talaga.”

“Kasi naman eh…” mangangatwiran pa sana si Jongin pero ayaw na rin niya palakihin yung issue kaya bumuntong hininga na lang siya. Tumayo siya at lumapit kay Kyungsoo pagkatapos ay niyakap niya ito sa bewang. “…basta bati na tayo ha. Ayoko nang mag-away tayo ng ganito.”

“Opo na po…” nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo. “…pero teka sa isang kondisyon pala.”

“Game, ano yun?” mabilis na sagot ni Jongin.

“Di ba napili yung mga gawa ko para sa isang art exhibit. Sa miyerkules na yun… syempre gusto ko pumunta ka dun pero sana hindi mo na isama si Soojung. Syempre kapag nandoon siya, aasikasuhin mo siya… gusto ko nasa akin lang yung atensyon mo that night.” matapang na sabi ni Kyungsoo, kahit isang gabi lang gusto niyang maging selfish.

“Sa ibang araw mo na lang siya dalhin dun, sagot ko na yung ticket ninyo.” pahabol ni Kyungsoo. “Gusto ko lang talaga makita kung gaano ka kaproud sa akin sa opening.”

“Asus, proud naman talaga ako sayo eh. Ok sige, naiintidihan ko… sayong-sayo ako sa opening night ng exhibit!”

“Promise ha!” excited na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Promise…”

* * *

Sabi nila, _’Promises are made to be broken’ _ at siguro nga tama sila dahil walang Jongin na dumating sa exhibit ni Kyungsoo. Inaya siyang magcelebrate nila Baekhyun pero nagdahilan na lang si Kyungsoo na pagod na siya at nangako na sa kanila na saka na lang sila lalabas para magcelebrate.

Nakauwi na lahat ng kaibigan at kaklase ni Kyungsoo na pumunta, nakapagpaalam at nakapagpasalamat na siya sa mga staff ng gallery kaya naglakad na si Kyungsoo kung saan nakapark ang kotse niya.

“Kyungsoo…” tawag ni Jongin na nag-aantay sa may kotse ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi na nila ako pinapasok kasi tapos na yung event, buti na lang nakita ko kotse mo kaya dito na ako naghantay.”

Hindi nagsalita si Kyungsoo at dire-diretso lang sa pagbukas ng trunk ng kotse niya para ilagay ang mga gamit niya.

“Soo, alam kong galit ka, sorry na…”

Hindi pa rin pinansin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Umikot pa siya para makapasok na sana sa kotse niya pero humarang na sa harap niya si Jongin.

“Soo, nagkaemergency kasi si Soojung--”

“SI Soojung! Si Soojung na naman!” hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na hindi magtaas ng boses. “Isa lang ang hiniling ko Jongin, ilang oras lang! Nangako ka!”

“Nabalian siya, kailangan ko siyang dalhin sa hospital… ano naman gusto mong gawin ko, pabayaan siya?”

“Tawagan mo yung mga kaibigan niya, magpatulong ka sa mga kaibigan natin…hindi ko alam! Gusto ko lang naman na unahin mo ko, kahit ngayon lang! Pero ano?! Talo pa rin ako, si Soojung pa rin ang inuna mo!” Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo para ikalma ang sarili niya. Ang sama-sama ng pakiramdam niya, feeling niya durog na durog na yung puso niya.

“I give up, Jongin…mabuti pa balikan mo na lang si Soojung baka kailangan ka niya…” pagod na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Soo, don’t say that…kaibigan kita---” 

“Oo Jongin! Kaibigan mo ko..kaibigan mo LANG ako! And I made the biggest mistake of falling in love with my bestfriend!” Kyungsoo snapped.

Napa-atras si Kyungsoo, nagulat din siya sa nasabi niya. Nanginginig siya sa galit at nag-uunahan na ang mga luha niya sa pagtulo.

“S-Soo…all this time?” Nanginginig rin si Jongin, hindi niya alam kung paano ididigest yung ipinagtapat ni Kyungsoo.

“Yes, Jongin all this time.” Wala nang pake si Kyungsoo, nailabas na niya ang matagal niyang tinatago kaya bahala na. “At ang tanga-tanga ko para isipin na one day, ako naman yung makikita mo.”

“Pero Kyungsoo…”

“Tama na Jongin… tama na please. Masyado nang masakit eh. Ayoko na.” tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin para makapasok na siya sa kotse niya.

“Teka lang Kyungsoo!” Pilit na binubuksan ni Jongin ang kotse ni Kyungsoo pero nakalock na ito. Gusto niyang sapakin ang sarili niya dahil ngayon pa talaga siya naging lampa. Sinigawan niya si Kyungsoo para pagbuksan siya pero hindi na siya pinapansin ni Kyungsoo. Wala nang nagawa si Jongin nang paandarin na ni Kyungsoo ang kotse.

Agad na sumunod si Jongin kay Kyungsoo pauwi pero nang makarating siya sa bahay ni Kyungsoo ay wala ang kotse ng bestfriend niya. Tinawagan niya ang mga kaibigan nila para tanungin kung alam nila kung nasaan si Kyungsoo pero wala silang alam. 

Maya-maya ay si Baekhyun na ang tumatawag sa kanya. Gusto lang ipaalam ni Baekhyun na safe si Kyungsoo at nakiusap siya kay Jongin na hayaan na muna niya si Kyungsoo at bigyan ang kaibigan nila ng space. 

Narealize ni Jongin na tama si Baekhyun, kailangan nilang pareho ng space. Kailangan niya rin siguraduhin kung ano ba talaga ang nararamdaman niya, hindi lang para sa kanya kungdi para na rin kay Kyungsoo. Ayaw na niyang gumawa pa ng maling desisyon. Alam niyang nasasaktan na ngayon si Kyungsoo at ayaw na niyang dagdagan pa ito sa pagiging unsure niya sa mga nararamdaman niya.

* * *

Akala ni Jongin na isa o dalawang araw lang ay makakusap na niya ulit si Kyungsoo pero nagulat siya nang makita niyang putol na ang hagdan sa may balcony ni Kyungsoo at ayaw na rin siyang harapin ng kaibigan. Gustong balibagin ni Jongin ang pinto ni Kyungsoo pero maysakit ang mama ni Kyungsoo at ayaw niyang maging sanhi ng gulo.

Hindi na alam ni Jongin ang gagawin, gusto lang naman niya na makausap si Kyungsoo at masabi na ang tunay na nararamdaman niya pero ayaw talaga siya harapin ni Kyungsoo. Kahit magpatulong si Jongin sa mga kapatid ni Kyungsoo ay hindi talaga bumibigay si Kyungsoo.

Mag-iisang linggo na at parang masisiraan na ng ulo si Jongin. Gustong gusto na niyang magpaliwanag kay Kyungsoo pero hindi siya binibigyan ng chance ni Kyungsoo. Nasa studio siya ngayon ni Chanyeol, gusto niya lang makahinga kahit kaunti dahil pakiramdam niya ay nalulunod na siya sa lahat ng emosyong hindi niya mailabas.

_Huli na ba siya?_

Nakita ni Jongin ang record ng kantang ginawa ni Kyungsoo, isinalang niya ito at napuno ng boses ni Kyungsoo ang buong studio. 

_At kung hindi man para sa akin_  
Ang inalay mong pag-ibig  
Ay di na rin aasa pa  
Na muling mahahagkan  
Dahan dahan mong bitawan  
Puso kong di makalaban  
Dahil minsan mong iniwan  
Labis na nahihirapan… 

Paulit-ulit ang lang ang kanta ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na namalayan ni Jongin na hindi na pala tumitigil ang mga luha niya sa pagpatak. Natatakot si Jongin... natatakot siya na baka sumuko na nga talaga si Kyungsoo. 

Natatakot si Jongin dahil hindi siya handang bitawan si Kyungsoo.

Maya-maya ay napansin niya na tumatawag na pala sa kanya si Seonho. 

“Balita ko nagmumukmok ka dyan sa studio ni Chanyeol ah…” bungad ni Seonho sa kanya.

“Ano bang kailangan mo, Seonho? Bakit ka tumatawag?” pagsusungit ni Jongin dahil wala talaga siya sa mood makipagburuan.

“Ako wala akong kailangan, pero ikaw… mukhang kailangan mo nang umuwi.” 

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?”

“Nandito ako sa bahay nila Kyungsoo at in 30 minutes aalis na kami para ihatid si Soo sa airport.”

“Ano?!” napatayo si Jongin. 

“30 minutes, Jongin…” ayun lang at pinutol na ni Seonho ang tawag.

Naguguluhan si Jongin, nakaset naman talaga na ang pag-alis ni Kyungsoo para sa exchange student program na inapplyan niya pero next month pa dapat yun. Alam ni Jongin na tumatakbo ang oras at mahalaga ang bawat minuto kaya tumakbo agad siya kung nasaan si Chanyeol para magpahatid at para bang alam ni Chanyeol ang mangyayari dahil ready na ito at hawak na ang susi ng kanyang kotse.

Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Jongin. Sabay sa pagpapaharurot ni Chanyeol ng sasakyan niya ay ang mabilis na pagdagundong ng puso niya. Hindi siya makapapayag na mawala sa kanya si Kyungsoo ng ganun ganun na lang.

* * *

Tapos na magpaalam si Kyungsoo sa mga magulang at kapatid niya. Tinutulungan na siya nila Baekhyun sa paglalagay ng mga gamit niya sa kotse ni Seonho.

“Gusto mo puntahan ko? Tanungin ko kung nandyan siya?” bulong ni Jongdae sa kaibigan, kanina pa kasi niya napapansin na panay ang tingin nito sa bahay nila Jongin.

Isang iling at pilit na ngiti lang ang naisagot ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya.

“Ingat kayo ha, anak sigurado ka bang ayaw mo kaming sumama sa paghatid?” Tanong ng nanay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Hindi na po ma, kagagaling ninyo lang po sa sakit, baka kung mapaano pa po kayo doon…”

“Kami na po ang bahala sa kanya tita, magpahinga na lang po kayo dito.” Nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun.

“O sige pala, lumakad na kayo baka mahuli pa kayo sa flight alam ninyo naman ang trapik dito. Ingat kayo ha.” bilin ng nanay ni Kyungsoo. Muling niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang ina bago siya sumakay ng kotse.

Hindi pa sila halos nakakalayo sa bahay nila Kyungsoo nang biglang mapahinto si Seonho. Pamilyar ang kotseng humarang sa kanila at lalong lumaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang makitang bumaba dito si Jongin. Dire-diretso sa kanya si Jongin at hinala siya palabas ng kotse.

“Ano ba Jongin?! Delikado yung ginawa ninyo ah, paano kung hindi agad nakapagpreno si Seonho!” angil ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niya.

“Aalis ka talaga nang hindi man lang akong kinakausap?” magkahalong galit at tampo ang nararamdaman ni Jongin.

“Wala naman tayong pag-uusapan ah. Isa pa, matagal mo naman nang alam na aalis ako di ba?”

“Oo nga pero next month pa dapat yun di ba? Bakit nagmamadali ka? Bakit atat na atat kang iwanan ako?!” pag-aakusa ni Jongin.

Walang naisagot si Kyungsoo, nakatingin lang silang dalawa sa isa’t-isa hanggang sa hindi na kayanin ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala naman mangyayari… wala namang magbabago…” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Meron.” mabilis na sagot ni Jongin. Inabot niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan itong mabuti. “Kung hinayaan mo lang ako magpaliwanag, sana nalaman mo agad na mahal kita. Mahal kita, Kyungsoo.”

Kumunot ang mga noo ni Kyungsoo, naguguluhan siya sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin. “Hindi ba si Soojung ang gusto mo?”

“Si Soojung ang nagparealize sa akin na ikaw ang tunay kong mahal. Tama siya, sobrang nasanay ako na nandyan ka lang, na hindi ko na namalayan na hindi na bestfriend ang tingin ko sayo. Hindi ko kayang mawala ka sa akin Kyungsoo, ayokong bitawan ka.” pagsusumamo ni Jongin.

“Paano kung nadadala ka lang sa sitwasyon Jongin. Sigurado ka ba talaga dyan sa nararamdaman mo? So ano? Ganun-ganun na lang yun? You’ll say you love me and you expect me to come running back to you?” Hindi naman sa hindi masaya si Kyungsoo sa narinig niya mula kay Jongin pero masyado na siyang nasaktan para magtiwala agad-agad.

“Anong gusto mong gawin ko? Tell me… gagawin ko ang lahat Soo. Just give me a chance to show you that I mean it.”

“I honestly don’t know…baka nabibigla ka lang, natatakot ka lang na mawala ako sayo. Wala namang magbabago, bestfriend mo pa rin ako. Hindi mo kailangang pilitin ang sarili mong mahalin ako.”malungkot na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi Soo. Hindi ganun yun. Ano bang dapat kong gawin?” inilapat ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa may dibdib niya. “Bakit hindi mo maramdaman?”

“Hindi ko alam, Jongin. Matagal ko na rin yang tinatanong sa sarili ko… bakit hindi MO maramdaman?” hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha niya.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Kyungsoo kung natagalan. Sorry dahil ang tanga-tanga ko.” Umiiyak na inilapat ni Jongin ang noo niya sa noo ni Kyungsoo. “Soo, please give me another chance. Hayaan mo akong makabawi sa lahat ng sakit na naidulot ko sayo. Please…please Kyungsoo. Let me love you.”

Niyakap ng mahigpit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Hinalikan niya ang mga luha sa pisngi ng bestfriend niya at tinitigan niya ito.

“I’m sorry…” sunod-sunod ang pagpatak ng mga luha ni Kyungsoo. Umatras siya at umiling. “I’m sorry… masyado pang masakit.”

“K-Kyungsoo?” nanginginig sa takot ang boses ni Jongin.

“I’m sorry, Jongin.” tuluyan nang bumitaw si Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niya at sumakay na muli sa kotse.

Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin sa nangyari. Para siyang estatwang natigilan sa gitna ng kalye, nakatitig sa kamay niyang kanina lang ay hawak hawak si Kyungsoo.

Wala na si Kyungsoo…huli na siya.

* * *

** Six months later …**

“Hay salamat tapos na!” pagod na sabi ni Soojung. “Grabe Jongin, ang hirap mong turuan, bakit kasi hindi ka na lang bumili. Ang daming cupcakes na mabibili sa mall.” 

“Hindi pwede dapat special to..” Nakangising sagot ni Jongin, habang nilalagay niya ang mga cupcakes sa box. Nasa bahay sila ni Soojung at katatapos lang magbake at magdecorate ng cupcakes.

“Tsk… whipped!” natatawang tukso ni Soojung sa kanya.

“Guilty as charged!” pabirong pupunasan sana ni Jongin sa mukha si Soojung pero mabilis na nakailag ang dalaga.

“Sige subukan mo, itataob ko talaga yang mga cupcakes para masira.” pagbabanta ni Soojung, agad namang pinrotektahan ni Jongin ang mga special cupcakes niya.

“Lumayas ka na nga! Mamaya maunahan ka ni Seonho, bahala ka doon baka sa kanya sumama yun.” 

“Huwag ka nga! Mamaya magkatotoo yan eh!” agad na kontra ni Jongin.

“Sige na! sige na! umalis ka na! Goodluck!” nakangiting itinutulak paalis ni Soojung si Jongin.

“Salamat ha!” nakangiting nagpaalam si Jongin kay Soojung.

Hawak ang box ng cupcake, malapad ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Jongin habang isa-isa niyang tinitignan ang mga taong lumalabas sa gate.

“Soo!” sigaw ni Baekhyun nang sa wakas ay lumabas na rin si Kyungsoo.

Excited na tumakbo sa kanila si Kyungsoo at agad na nagpakalunod sa mga yakap ng mga kaibigan.

“Grabe namiss ko kayo…” nakangiting bati ni Kyungsoo sa kanila. Isa-isa niyang tinignan ang mga mukha ng mga kaibigan niya. Lahat sila ay nandoon para sunduin siya. Si Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Sehun, Seonho at syempre si Jongin na nasa tabi lang at nag-aabang na lapitan niya, _feeling special talaga_.

“Ano yan?” Nakangising tanong ni Kyungsoo sa box na hawak ni Jongin.

“Cupcake, ako nagbake at nagdecorate niyan.” Proud na sabi ni Jongin.

“Wow, nagpaid-off din sa wakas ang ilang buwang pagtuturo sayo ni Soojung? Akalain mo yun….” pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niya.

“Grabe kayo sa akin.”

Napatawa nang malakas si Kyungsoo kasi nakita na naman niya ang ngusong matulis ni Jongin.

“Parang bata talaga…” pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang labi ni Jongin. “Tikman nga natin yang gawa mo… ahhhh” binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bibig at naghintay na subuan siya ni Jongin.

Syempre mabilis namang hiniwa ni Jongin ang cupcake at sinubuan si Kyungsoo. Pinunasan pa ng daliri niya ang icing na nasa gilid ng labi ni Kyungsoo.

“Masarap?” Expectant na tanong ni Jongin.

Nakangiting tumango si Kyungsoo, pati ang mga mata niya ay nangungusap sa saya habang sumasagot kay Jongin. “Masarap.”

“Grabe, isang cupcake lang ang dala ni Jongin pero parang ang daming langgam. Ang daming langgam! Ang daming langgam!” tukso ni Baekhyun sa dalawa pero hindi siya pinansin ng mga ito.

“Sorry kung pinaghintay kita…” biglang naging seryoso si Kyungsoo habang nakatitig kay Jongin.

“Para sayo, kaya kong maghintay kahit gaano katagal pa yan…” kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan itong mabuti.

“Pero nandito na ako…” nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Masayang tumango si Jongin. Sa mukha lang ni Kyungsoo siya nakatingin. “At handa na akong bumawi sa lahat ng pagkakataong nasaktan kita… handa na akong bumawi.”

“Sisimulan na talaga natin ‘to?” excited at may halong kilig na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

”Handa ka na bang malunod sa pagmamahal ko?” tanong ni Jongin.

”Matagal na Jongin…” sure na sure na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

This time, wala na yung sakit… wala na yung takot at alinlangan. 100 percent sure na sila sa nararamdaman para sa isa’t -isa. 

Upgraded from bestfriends to boyfriends ang mga bida natin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tahan na.
> 
> Sana napasaya pa rin kita, bumawi naman ako di ba.
> 
> Seonho's song..."Bulong" by December Avenue  
Kyungsoo's song... "Dahan" by December Avenue


End file.
